Icy, Darcy, and Stormy Ruins Miya and Alucard (MLBB)'s Wedding/ Killed by Azura, Ike and Richter Belmont
Summary When Miya is Engaged By Alucard, Alucard Brought a diamond ring for miya, and She Says Yes. Alucard and Miya are kissing each other. Icy, Darcy and Stormy Was so grumpy that it is Alucard and Miya's Wedding Day, so They do use George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry from rampage to destroy the church, In The End, They Got Grounded and Killed By Azura, Ike and Richter Belmont. During The Epilogue, Azura sings her song to Support Alucard and Miya Kissing Each Other, and it is Happily Ever After! Characters *Alucard (MLBB) *Miya *Ike *Female Kana *Shigure *Lunick *Richter Belmont *Azura *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lilly Crumpington *MrEmperorCJ *Bing Bong *Reggie *Classified *Sharptooth *Chanticleer *Aslan *Freddy Ferret *Cyber Woo *Iris (Megaman X4) *Zero *Giffany *Dark Magician Girl *Marth *Lyndis *Daichi Ozora (Ultraman X) *Annette *Maria Renard *Simon Belmont *George *Lizzie *Ralph *Larry *Shanoa *Yoko Belnades *Julius Belmont *Nowi *Tiki *Ryoma *Xander *Hinoka *Camilla *Gomora *Geon *Eudora *Layla (MLBB) *Tigreal *Zilong *Chang'e In News *Freya *Roger In Church *Estes (Holy Priest) Transcript Prologue *To: Miya's House *Is So Happy That She is Engaged By Alucard *Brings The Diamond Ring for Miya. *Alucard: Will You Marry Me, Miya? *Miya: Yes! *and Miya Kisses Each Other While being Proposed Part 1: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy Ruins Miya and Alucard's Wedding Day *MLBB News with Freya and Roger *Freya: Welcome to The Mobile Legends: Bang Bang News, We have Excited News for Miya and Alucard Today! *Roger: They Will Do Their wedding Celebration because of their loving passion. *Lilly: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, we have excited news today! *Icy: What is it? *MrEmperorCJ: Today is Alucard and Miya's Wedding Celebration. *Stormy: But MrEmperorCj And Lilly Crumpington, We don't want to go to church for alucard and miya's wedding, all we want to do, is to watch motto to love ru! *Lilly: Oh no you don't Icy, Darcy and Stormy. we are going to church for alucard and miya's wedding and that's final! *MrEmperorCJ: Get in the car right now! *To: The Lakeside Church *is excited for Miya and Alucard's Wedding Celebration *Ike and their children Are walking to the lakeside church *Azura: Female Kana, Shigure, Lunick, Please be on your best behavior during the wedding celebration in lakeside church. *Ike: Yeah, We don't want those 3 Witches destroying the church. *Female Kana: Me, Shigure and Lunick will Understand. *Azura: Good. *Bong is Speaking. *Bing Bong: Welcome to the Lakeside Church, please make sure were all device were silenced or turned off, today's very good event is Miya and Alucard's Wedding. The angels Were happier for miya today, Please sit for a second and the bride will arrive. *is on the left and Estes is a Holy Priest, Miya Arrives during the wedding. *Bing Bong: And Please Stand for the intro song. *is Singing except Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. *Darcy: Why, This Church is Boring, We want to watch Motto to Love Ru! *Lilly: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, We're in Church for Miya's wedding celebration, stop talking and sing! *Icy: You Know What, Sisters, Let's Destroy the church by those monsters from rampage! *Stormy: George, Lizzie, Ralph, and Larry, Destroy the lakeside church immediately! *George: Ok. *Backround starts shaking and turned red, george, ralph, lizzie, and larry destroyed and cause a catashtrophe on lakeside church while everyone is screaming and running away. *to: Lilly Crumpington in Black Backround with flames *Lilly: OH (x100) Icy, Darcy and Stormy (x5), GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU 3 WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE ONCE AGAIN! YOU 3 WITCHES ARE IN DEAD MEAT! Part 2: Icy, Darcy And Stormy Gets Busted and Killed By Azura, Ike, and Richter Belmont *to: Lilly Crumpington's House, Dramatic sound Plays *Lilly: OH (x100), Oh my god, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, We Can't believe you 3 destroyed the lakeside church, now miya's wedding celebration is ruined because of All 3 of You! *MrEmperorCJ: That's It, You're grounded (x30) for hyper googleplex years, and we will call the visitors to teach you 3 a leson! *MrEmperorCJ is Calling Visitors. *MrEmperorCJ: Icy, Darcy and Stormy, The Visitors wanted to tell you! *Bing bong: I'm Bing Bong, We cannot believe that you witches destroyed the lakeside church, now miya and alucard's wedding is ruined thanks to you 3 witches! *Reggie: I'm Reggie, You should forget your memories about Motto to Love Ru and porn! *Classified: I'm Classified, You will forced to watch Castle in the sky whether you like it or not! *Sharptooth: I'm Sharptooth, You should not make a offensive video out of lucina, or else I will bite you! *Chanticleer: I'm Chanticleer, stop making porn stuff and you'll be killed by Azura, Ike, and Richter Belmont! *Aslan: I'm Aslan, I've had enough of you 3 witches, don't ruining everyone's celebration again, or you'll be bitten by Ike with his chimera form! *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret, You Better not make a Fake VHS Opening out of Inside Out, It Was Made in Disney, not Paramount *Iris: I'm Iris From Megaman X4, If you tickle torture Layla one more time, I will use My Pokemon named Registeel to crush you! *Zero: I'm Zero From Megaman X, you better not ruin someone's wedding celebration, or else I will Slash you down with my sword! *Giffany: I'm Giffany, You should forget your memories about Adult Shows! *Dark Magician Girl: I'm Dark Magician Girl, We had enough about you 3 witches, you will forced to listen all of the Aikatsu series song forever! *Marth: I'm Marth, I will Send you to Baron's Fortress if you talk smack about Tiki! *Lyndis: I'm Lyndis, If you called me a crybaby during the movies, Ike will Whack You painfully with the golden hammer! *Simon Belmont: I'm Simon Belmont, You Better not Make an offensive video out of Richter belmont, or else you'll be dead by me! *Maria Renard: I'm Maria Renard, And I agree what Simon Belmont says. *Daichi: I'm Daichi Ozora From Ultraman X, If you 3 rant on Fire Emblem Fates, I will Beat you 3 up with the frying pan! *Annette: I'm Annette From Castlevania: Rondo Of Blood, You Better not Send me to Da Planet of Stupedigy, or else you'll be killed by My Boyfriend, along with Azura and Ike! *Nowi: I'm Nowi, I will bite you if you pull my tail! *Tiki: I'm Tiki, And I Agree what Nowi said! *Shanoa: I'm Shanoa, You 3 will Forced to Watch Castlevania on Netflix forever! *Ryoma: I'm Ryoma, If you make someone arrested, Scorpion Will Kill you 3 With His bitinh! *Xander: I'm Xander, If you escape from somewhere, you'll be incinerated by Ike With his Blue Flame and you better not upload a pornographic picture of Camilla or Elise. *Julius Belmont: I'm Julius Belmont, If you turn the belmont clan clubhouse into a Burger King, Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin will do dual crash on you 3! *Yoko Belnades: I'm Yoko Belnades, If you do the catastrophe on Lakeside, You will be killed by my dual crash called Thor's Hammer with Julius Belmont! *Gomora: I'm Gomora, If you dare to destroy earth, I will Release the Beam on you! *Geon: I'm Geon, If you pulled my tail one more time, I will Burned you to death! *Hinoka: I'm Hinoka, I will Release Yveltal to Kill you 3 witches! *Camilla: I'm Camilla, and I agree what hinoka saids *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana! *Shigure: I'm Shigure! *Lunick: And I'm Lunick, were Azura and Ike's Children, You better not kidnap our parents, or else we will kill you! *Eudora: I'm Eudora! *Layla: I'm Layla! *Tigreal: I'm Tigreal! *Zilong: I'm Zilong! *Chang'e: And I'm Chang'e, Were Mobile Legends Stars! We Will Do the 5 vs 5 on you, and you 3 will be killed by us! Now you 3 will be stretched for 3 days. *(Icy, Darcy and Stormy are soon stretched) *Icy, Darcy and Stormy: No! (X100) *Xander: Good, now that you 3 are stretched, you won't be unstretched for a massive punishment. *Icy: Back Of all of you, we wish you're dead! *Lilly: Oh My God Icy, darcy, and stormy, how dare you wished us to be dead, that's it, Azura, Ike, and Richter Belmont will Killed you 3! *Ike, and Richter Belmont appears, Vampire Killer From Castlevania Judgement Plays. *Azura: Prepare For Some Bleeding! *Ike: Prepare for some Bleeding! *Richter Belmont: Prepare for some Bleeding! *Rotten Then Appears, Hides Azura, Ike, and Richter Belmont Killing Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Epilogue: Azura Sings Her Song To Support Alucard and Miya *To: The Church *Is Speaking. *Estes: Alucard, Is Miya will be your wife. *Alucard: I do. *Estes: Miya, Is Alucard will be your husband. *Miya: I do. *Estes: You May Kiss the bride, and ask for Azura, Please sing your song that supports Alucard and Miya. *Azura: Yes. *Sings Lost in Thoughts all Alone Plays *Miya: Wow, What is that beautiful sound, alucard? *Alucard: It's Azura's Song Called Lost in thoughts all alone. *Azura: Yes, it's my song to support you and miya. *Sings in Game's Voice Stay Tuned for Coconut Fred insults Miya and Alucard (MLBB)'s child/Busted. Category:Icy, Darcy and Stormy's grounded days Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Show Category:Castlevania show Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:X ruins celebration Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Rampage (2018) show Category:The King Of The Monsters show Category:Ultraman show Category:Longest Videos